A data transaction processing system receives electronic data transaction request messages from client computers specifying transactions to be performed. Data transaction processing systems typically process electronic data transaction request messages as they are received. The speed at which client computers can transmit electronic data transaction request messages to the data transaction processing system thus becomes a critical component of transaction execution. Client computers are incentivized to obtain and maintain fast network connections to the data transaction processing system. The cost of continuously obtaining and maintaining the newest technologies can become prohibitive for client computers. The data transaction processing system must also continually invest computing resources into its technology infrastructure to receive and process electronic data transaction request messages.